Peças Quebradas
by Annie Black M
Summary: Eu estou quebrado e ela está quebrada, mas somos inteiros, de alguma forma.


**Disclaimer: as personagens pertencem à G.R.R Martin. **

**Spoilers: Algumas poucas referências ao enredo do livro.**

* * *

**Obs.: É U.A. Eu estava ouvindo Damien Rice, _Accidental babies_ enquanto escrevia. Por alguma razão, parece a música certa. Eu recomendo.**

* * *

**Peças quebradas**

* * *

O quarto é frio, mas nenhum de nós dois parece se importar. Posso sentir o calor do corpo dela ao redor do meu, quando envolvo meus braços em sua cintura. Nossas roupas estão jogadas no chão, e eu ouço meu celular vibrar, perdido em algum lugar do quarto dela, e não faço nenhum movimento para procurá-lo. Nosso tempo é curto e eu não perco nenhum segundo disso.

Ela treme sob meu toque, e eu posso senti-la tensa.

"Você precisa parar com isso"- eu digo, mas é desnecessário. Ela sopra, contrariada, e se aconchega mais perto de mim.

"Como você lida com isso, assim, tão naturalmente, Jon?" – ela questiona. Eu beijo o topo de sua cabeça, esperando que isso de alguma forma espante aqueles pensamentos.

"As coisas são como são, Arya" – eu dou de ombros. Ela não acredita em mim. Ela sabe.

"Eu gostaria que as coisas fossem diferentes" – ela lamenta – "Eu gostaria que você fosse um estranho para mim".

Eu sorrio com o pensamento infantil dela. "Nós somos o que somos, baby, não há o que se fazer sobre isso".

"Eu gostaria que não fossemos irmãos."

"Não somos irmãos, Arya. Somos primos" – eu retruco. Isso é tão verdade quanto eu quero acreditar, mas não é convincente o suficiente.

"Somos primos-irmãos" – ela suspira e vira o rosto para mim. Seus grandes olhos cinzas procuram os meus e eu me vejo refletido em toda sua dor – "Fomos irmãos por anos, Jon."

"E agora somos primos" – eu rebato, frustrado por saber que não faz qualquer diferença. Ninguém entenderia; nós não entendemos. Eu ainda acredito que _tio_ Ned me contou a verdade porque ele _sabe, _ele tem que saber. Isso deveria aliviar a nossa culpa, mas eu ainda a vejo como minha irmãzinha e ela ainda se sente assim.

"Acha que seria mais fácil se sempre tivéssemos sido apenas primos?" – Arya nunca desvia os olhos do meu rosto. Ela está me testando, novamente a mesma conversa. Ela procura uma reação diferente em mim, talvez algum sinal de que eu esteja sucumbindo. Algum sinal de que eu esteja finalmente me quebrando. Minha querida Arya ignora totalmente os sinais da minha loucura.

"Também não seria fácil. Poucas famílias aprovam relacionamentos entre primos de primeiro grau" – eu minto, porque é o que ela precisa ouvir. Ela me encara por longos segundos antes de relaxar em meus braços novamente. Eu aliso seus braços nus, corro a mão por toda extensão de sua barriga, porque preciso saber que ela está aqui comigo. Ela fecha os olhos quando meu toque se intensifica. Ela geme baixinho quando eu desço minha mão e a toco mais intimamente.

Nunca parece o bastante quando estamos juntos.

Ela se contorce e pede por mim.

Eu ajeito seu corpo e agora ela está montada em cima de mim, eu invisto rapidamente dentro dela, sua necessidade clamando pela minha. É perigoso e doentio o que estamos fazendo, mas nenhum de nós consegue parar.

Ela vem primeiro, agarrando com força meu cabelo; eu venho em seguida, desejando que tivesse durado mais. Eu a abraço e meu peito parece que vai explodir de amor.

Eu a amei desde sempre. Eu a amei antes de saber o que era amor. Isso não acabaria nunca.

"Eu odeio você" – ela diz e eu sei que ela está chorando. Ela nunca chora na frente de outras pessoas, mas comigo não há segredos. Ela se doa totalmente para mim e isso a assusta. Me assusta também, porque é reciproco. Nós vemos a alma um do outro e palavras são desnecessárias na maior parte do tempo.

"Eu sei" – eu suspiro e controlo minha vontade de chorar. Eu sou forte por nós dois, porque eu não quebro. _Nunca_. – "Eu me odeio também".

Eu a deixo sozinha e sei que ela vai chorar por toda a noite.

Eu entro no meu quarto, e procuro por meu irmão, _meu primo_, dormindo do outro lado. Sua ignorância me angustia e tenho vontade de contar a ele o que se passa. Ele me bateria e contaria ao nosso pai – _seu_ pai – e tudo estaria acabado e poderíamos dormir em paz. Mas eu não sou corajoso para isso. Eu fico aliviado quando percebo que Robb não está em casa.

As férias terminam em poucos dias, eu voltarei para a faculdade e ficarei longe dela por meses. Eu espero que isso resolva as coisas para nós dois. Eu quero acreditar que a distância vai curar nossa loucura.

* * *

A faculdade termina finalmente e eu recebo meu diploma de graduação. Minha família está em festa e pela primeira vez, estamos todos juntos. Meu meio irmão e minha tia me abraçam orgulhosos e contentes, por terem me encontrado após tantos anos. Eles são parte de mim agora e me sinto reconfortado em tê-los comigo. Eles me contam sobre meu pai e sobre como ele e minha mãe se conheceram. Eu sorrio quando eles mencionam a familiaridade dela com Arya.

Tio Ned está desconfortável no calor do verão; ele é um homem do Norte e tudo o que ele conhece é o frio. Eu não consigo chamá-lo de _tio_ e me atrapalho quando vou cumprimentá-lo. Ele me dá um sorriso discreto e eu me pergunto se algum dia vamos nos sentir familiarizados um com o outro nessa nova situação. Eu fui seu filho bastardo por 18 anos; agora sou seu sobrinho pelo resto da vida. Ele acena para minha tia e estende a mão para meu meio irmão, mas seus olhos são frios. Ele nunca perdoou meu pai por ter roubado minha mãe e fugido com ela para se casar, causando uma desonra para a orgulhosa família Stark, tudo isso para morrer num acidente de carro poucos meses depois. Ele nunca perdoaria minha mãe por ter morrido durante o parto.

Tia Cat não veio para a formatura, mas eu não me importo. Ela ainda carrega a mágoa por me ver como fruto da infidelidade de seu marido e mesmo depois de ter toda a verdade revelada, ela se empertiga para me chamar de bastardo. Eu não me importo. Eu sou o que sou.

Robb, Bran e Rickon estão aqui também. Eu os abraço e bagunço os cabelos do menino caçula e meu coração se aquece, porque eu sei que eles sempre serão meus irmãos.

Sansa me dá um sorriso tímido e não preciso perguntar para saber que ela só veio porque seu pai a obrigou.

Arya vem por último. Ela é toda sorrisos na minha direção. Ela está orgulhosa de mim e se joga em meus braços, sem qualquer pudor. Eu a aperto, meus olhos observando nossa família e eu preciso ser discreto. Eu quero beijá-la, mas me controlo.

"Parabéns, Jon" – ela me solta lentamente – "Não acredito que você está formado". Eu rio porque fui a primeira das crianças Stark a conseguir um diploma. Robb é desleixado com os estudos e demoraria pelo menos dois anos para seguir meu caminho. Eu rio porque isso deixa tia Cat irritada.

Arya rola os olhos, e me dá um soco de leve nos ombros. Já faz meses. O toque dela me acende e ela percebe isso.

"Jon" – ela sussurra e isso é um pedido silencioso. Será sempre assim.

Eu aceno discretamente com a cabeça e me viro para o resto de minha família.

Saímos todos para jantar e eu bebo mais vinho do que seria recomendado. Arya está bebendo também e nossos olhares se cruzam sem querer. Eu me sinto leve por causa do álcool e nada pode dar errado essa noite. Eu tropeço para o banheiro masculino e sei que ela vai me seguir. Nós somos como imãs, não podemos evitar.

Ela aparece minutos depois e eu a empurro para a cabine do banheiro, depois de me certificar que ele está vazio.

Arya se agarra a mim, e nosso beijo é quente e desesperado e eu toco em todos os lugares que posso.

"Deus, eu não podia mais esperar" – eu declaro, entre nossos beijos, e ela me puxa mais para perto. Ela quer dizer que sentiu o mesmo, que sentiu minha falta, que ela me quer ali e agora. Eu estou bêbado, mas ainda estou consciente. "Aqui não", eu alerto, "Alguém pode entrar".

Ela concorda e se solta de mim. A tensão entre nós é palpável e eu só penso em fugir com ela dali. Mas ao invés disso, eu checo a saída do banheiro e faço sinal para ela sair antes de mim. Eu tomo um tempo antes de segui-la, inebriado pelo perfume dela que está impregnado em mim.

Eu rezo para que meu tio não perceba o cheiro dela na minha camisa quando ele me abraça, antes de deixar o restaurante.

* * *

Arya entra na faculdade e me sinto abandonado.

Ela faz novos amigos e vai a festas e precisa dos fins de semana para terminar seus trabalhos acadêmicos.

Ela me mostra suas fotos e suas artes e eu me irrito quando ela conta sobre seu professor de história.

Eu passo todo o meu tempo trabalhando, porque tenho medo de enlouquecer.

Eu tenho meu próprio apartamento e um carro agora, mas ainda janto com meus tios e primos todas as quintas-feiras à noite. Eu sorrio para eles e conto sobre minha vida e sobre minha carreira e ignoro a dor que sinto quando vejo que o lugar que pertence a Arya está vazio. Ela nunca está lá.

Ela vem ao meu apartamento quando tem algum tempo livre. Nós brigamos e nós choramos porque é tudo tão difícil. Ela grita comigo quando está irritada e me beija depois. Eu a abraço e prometemos que será a última vez e que seremos como primos normais a partir dali e isso será só uma memória para aquecer nossa velhice.

Mas Arya sempre volta.

* * *

Eu sinto o olhar dela queimando sobre mim, do outro lado da mesa. Eu evito olhar na sua direção, mas é mais forte do que eu, então eu me rendo. Ela está arrasada e eu sei que quebrei seu coração em milhões de pedaços. Ela brinca com a comida e por vezes eu acho que ela vai chorar.

"Sua família é incrível" – Ygritte sussurra perto do meu ouvido e Arya levanta a cabeça do outro lado da mesa. Ela me encara. Eu aperto suavemente a mão da minha namorada, porque não consigo responder. Minhas palavras estão presas na garganta e pertencem apenas a Arya.

_Sinto muito_.

_Não me odeie_.

_Eu te amo_.

Arya me dá um sorriso triste e eu sei que ela me entende. Ela sabia, antes de mim, que isso teria que acontecer.

Eu a sigo para o quarto quando todos estão distraídos. Eu não penso em Ygritte.

Arya fecha a porta atrás de nós e em um segundo eu a agarro e a prenso contra a madeira. Eu não a beijo até ela me dizer _está tudo bem_ e _eu estou bem_ e _vamos ficar bem_.

"Eu não sabia que você estaria aqui" – eu me desculpo – "Você nunca está aqui. Se eu soubesse, eu não teria vindo. Ou teria te preparado primeiro".

Ela agarra meus ombros e seu corpo treme. Ela vai chorar agora e eu quero morrer por isso. Eu limpo as lágrimas que escorrem do seu rosto, eu beijo sua boca, eu digo que a amo. Ela não me responde, mas também não me solta. Ela já sabia de Ygritte, mas conhecê-la pessoalmente era outra história.

"Eu posso terminar com ela, se você quiser" – eu falo sem pensar e ela me encara, furiosa.

"E então, Jon?" – ela rebate, me empurra com violência e sai do meu aperto – "O que vai ser depois disso?"

"Eu não sei" – meu olhar cai para o chão e eu me pergunto se estamos exagerando – "Eu não me importo. Vamos fazer isso, Arya. Podemos lidar com as consequências depois…eles vão entender, eventualmente."

"Nem _todas_ as famílias consideram incesto uma coisa normal, _irmãozinho_" – Arya é venenosa, mas eu a perdoo por isso. Eu não preciso fingir uma fidelidade que não tenho com a minha nova família. Mas não posso evitar desejar que Arya pertencesse à essa realidade.

"Ela é bonita" – suas palavras me ferem.

"Eu a escolhi porque ela se parece com você."

"Talvez seja a coisa certa a se fazer" – a voz dela é quase um sussurro do outro lado do quarto, e me enche de esperanças.

Eu caminho até ela, e me ajoelho. Eu tenho medo do que vai acontecer a nós dois. Eu sei que ela também tem.

Alguém bate a porta. É Sansa. Ela entra sem ser convidada e invade nosso momento. "Sua namorada está chamando por você" – ela aponta para mim, contrariada, seus olhos nos observando com atenção. Ela desconfia de nós, e por isso, ela fica conosco no quarto, esperando eu me levantar e a seguir para fora.

Eu dou uma última olhada em Arya. Ela me ignora.

Eu não a veria por meses.

* * *

Ygritte se muda para minha casa, e eu finjo que estou contente.

Nós conversamos e cozinhamos juntos e fazemos amor, mas eu não me sinto completo.

Arya não atende às minhas ligações e isso me desespera.

Eu penso a quem eu estou realmente enganando, mas eu sei que amo Ygritte de uma certa forma.

Mas ela nunca será Arya.

* * *

Ela o traz para casa no Ano Novo. O nome dele é Gendry.

Ele é tão alto como eu, tem os mesmos cabelos escuros, mas seus olhos são azuis profundos. Ela sorri para ele, e ri de suas piadas.

Ele a toca o tempo todo, suas mãos nunca abandonam a cintura dela.

Tia Cat está encantada com ele e tio Ned parece aprovar o namoro.

Eu o odeio.

Arya me lança olhares durante o jantar. Seu rosto se transforma numa caricatura estranha quando eu a encaro de volta. Eu sei o que ela quer me dizer.

_Eu sinto muito._

_Não me odeie._

_Eu te amo_.

Ela sabe o efeito que isso vai causar em mim, mas eu não posso culpá-la. Fui eu quem começou, eu desisti primeiro. Eu sorrio para ela. _Está tudo bem_, eu lhe digo.

Nós nos encontramos no quarto dela e nos beijamos e é doloroso. É errado de tantas formas que não podemos contar, mas fazia meses e eu estou morrendo por ela.

Ela me abraça, tão desesperada quanto eu, e não temos saída.

Eu conto os minutos até o relógio bater meia noite e, então, todos sorriem e saudam o novo ano que começou. Eu me viro para procurar Arya, mas _ele_ está ao lado dela, então eu abraço Ygritte.

Gendry a beija.

E eu me sinto quebrado.

* * *

Ela mora sozinha agora.

Ela está formada e eu percebo que o tempo está passando cada vez mais rápido. Ygritte fala em casamento e filhos e eu penso em Arya vestida de branco.

Eu visito seu apartamento.

Arya bebe do meu copo de vinho, como sempre. Não há necessidade de sujar outro copo e eu gosto desse pequeno toque de intimidade.

Está tocando Pearl Jam em seu Ipod e Arya canta sua música favorita. Ela está feliz. Eu estou feliz.

Nós dançamos juntos, e nos beijamos e caímos em seu novo sofá. Nós fazemos amor ali mesmo e depois no tapete e na bancada da cozinha. Fazia tanto tempo.

Ela nunca mais foi ao meu apartamento depois que Ygritte se mudou para lá.

Eu penso se ela já trouxe Gendry aqui.

"Não" – ela me responde. Arya parece saber o que eu penso. Mas eu sei que ela está mentindo. Ele esteve aqui antes de mim, ele é o namorado dela e eu tenho que lidar com isso.

"Você o ama?" – eu pergunto por que eu quero a verdade e quero a dor da verdade.

Ela demora a me responder, seus olhos me evitam, mas eventualmente ela acena com a cabeça.

"Você é feliz com ele?"

"Eu sou tão feliz quanto é possível ser."

Eu penso em pedir para ela terminar com ele. Eu posso terminar com Ygritte e podemos ficar juntos. As palavras dançam na minha língua e eu quero dizê-las e eu vou dizê-las, mas Arya me impede. Ela tem medo. Eu vejo a dúvida em seus olhos cinzas, iguaizinhos aos meus, e somos tão parecidos que as pessoas poderiam pensar que somos _mesmo_ irmãos de sangue.

Ygritte está dormindo quando eu volto para casa. Eu durmo no sofá porque não posso estar perto dela depois ter Arya.

* * *

Eu sorrio para o fotógrafo e abraço minha esposa. Ela está linda em seu vestido marfim. Seus pais me abraçam e me felicitam e eu ganho uma terceira família.

Arya está de pé, atrás de mim. Ela sorri para todos e tira fotos comigo e Ygritte. Seu rosto é impassível e ela desempenha bem seu papel.

Ela me abraça, mas seu toque é frio e isso me machuca. Ela beija Gendry e todos pensariam em como ela está contente no casamento de seu primo-irmão. Mas eu sei melhor do que todos que ela está arruinada. Eu estou arruinado.

Eu danço minha primeira valsa de casado; eu danço com Arya e com Sansa e depois com Arya novamente. Eu danço com minha tia e fico aliviado quando tia Cat recusa gentilmente minha próxima dança.

Todos estão felizes e Robb me conta de seus planos com sua namorada - ele vai pedi-la em casamento e eu me sinto feliz por ele. Bran está bêbado e Rickon se preocupa em disfarçar a situação, andando com o irmão para todo o lado, mas ele não tem muito sucesso. Arya está ao meu lado, rindo comigo, quando Bran tropeça em Sansa. Ele arruína o vestido da irmã e ela está gritando com ele. Meu meio irmão a ajuda e Sansa sorri, e eu penso que talvez ela sinta algo por ele.

Eu comento isso com Arya e é tudo tão fácil e familiar quando estamos juntos.

Ygritte me chama para o brinde e para o jantar. Arya se senta ao lado de Gendry e o encanto se quebra aos poucos. Eu estou casado com outra pessoa porque é a coisa certa a se fazer.

Nós nos encontramos num canto qualquer do salão. "Isso tem que parar, Jon" – ela sussurra, seus olhos atentos ao nosso redor – "Você é um homem casado agora". Eu respiro com dificuldade ao pensar que não a terei novamente.

"Não posso perder você" – eu quero abraçá-la e desfazer meu casamento. Eu deveria estar radiante, mas meu coração está apertado e eu quero chorar.

"Seremos sempre peças quebradas, baby" – ela me diz com ternura e eu sei o que isso significa. Só poderemos ser inteiros se estivermos juntos – "Eu te amo, Jon. Eu quero que seja feliz".

Ela se afasta. Eu me refaço.

Nós dançamos uma última vez e eu me comprometo a ser feliz com Ygritte.

* * *

Robb se casa quase um ano depois de mim.

Eu sou o padrinho e Arya me acompanha na igreja. Eu estou aliviado que Ygritte esteja viajando a trabalho, porque assim não preciso passar o tempo todo ao lado dela.

Arya me conta sobre seu trabalho e Gendry. Eles estão brigados, e eu fico contente que ela esteja sozinha. Eu desconfio que a briga tenha sido providencial, porque Arya não me conta o que aconteceu.

Nós vamos para seu apartamento depois da festa.

Ela me beija e eu me quebro novamente. Eu não luto e me sinto mal. Ygritte é boa pra mim, eu a amo. Mas Arya está aqui e é tudo sobre ela e faz muito tempo desde a última vez.

Eu não volto para casa nos próximos dias. Ficamos presos no apartamento dela e no nosso mundo particular. Eu falo com Ygritte todos os dias e nós brigamos todas as vezes. Ela desconfia de mim, ela estranha minha voz. Eu quero contar a verdade, eu quero ser sincero. Mas Arya me impede, me faz jurar que não vou terminar meu casamento.

"Não pode ser de outra forma" – ela diz e eu sei que ela tem razão.

"Até quando, Arya?"

Ela não responde e não é preciso.

Eu passo a noite acordado, apenas olhando para ela. Na manhã seguinte nós conversamos e marcamos uma data para o fim. Concordamos que não devemos continuar e que não queremos magoar ninguém.

Eu volto para meu apartamento e me permito chorar por nós dois.

Ygritte volta de sua viagem e eu me sinto culpado. Ela sabe que eu a trai, mas ela me perdoa. Ela não faz perguntas e eu me esforço para ser bom para ela.

* * *

Gendry e Arya compram uma casa juntos.

Ela me conta pelo telefone e eu recuso o convite de conhecer seu novo ninho de amor.

Eu a magoo com minha atitude infantil. Ela me ignora por dias.

Arya diz que está feliz. Ela quer saber se eu estou feliz. "Somos peças quebradas, baby" – eu a lembro e ela não responde.

Eu estou feliz também. As coisas são o que são e eu me conformo facilmente com isso. Nosso fim ainda não chegou e eu aproveito o que posso ter dela.

Ela frequenta minha casa e se esforça para ser amiga de Ygritte. Somos adultos e podemos lidar com isso. Gendry vem com ela algumas vezes e eu respondo a altura, eu sou simpático e agradável porque ela quer que ele goste de mim. Ele me chama para jogar poker no domingo à tarde e eu aceito, porque é uma chance de ver Arya.

A vida flui mais facilmente agora que paramos de lutar.

Mas eu sei que ela sofre por todo nosso fingimento. Ela chora quando eu vou embora e chora por enganar Gendry e Ygritte. As coisas são como são e não podemos evitar. Não por enquanto. Não ainda.

* * *

"Vamos ter um bebê" – eu lhe conto pelo telefone. O dia é frio e chuvoso e parece propicio para a ocasião – "É um menino."

Ela não responde. A linha fica muda do outro lado e eu fico com medo que ela tenha desligado. "Arya?"

Ela suspira e eu sinto a dor dela.

Nós dois sabemos o que isso significa.

"Isso é ótimo, Jon" – eu posso vê-la sorrindo do outro lado – "Parabéns."

Eu estou feliz e deprimido. Eu vou ser pai. Eu vou perder Arya para sempre.

_Eu sinto muito._

_Não me odeie._

_Eu te amo_.

* * *

Meu filho nasce em julho. Ele tem cabelos escuros e olhos cinzentos. O pediatra diz que todos os recém-nascidos têm olhos dessa cor, mas eu quero que seus olhos sejam cinzas como os meus e os _dela_.

Ygritte é uma boa mãe e nosso casamento é feliz.

Arya conhece meu filho. Ela traz presentes e o segura com tanto amor que faz meu coração explodir de alegria, porque ela o ama. Meu filho é um pedaço de mim e Arya ama isso. Então seu rosto se contorce numa careta estranha e eu sei no que ela está pensando.

Eu também penso em como seria se fosse _nosso_ filho, mas eu espanto o pensamento o mais rápido possível. Eu me sinto _quase_ completo agora e Arya me diz que está feliz.

* * *

Ela se casa com Gendry.

A cerimônia é pequena e familiar.

Meu filho corre por todo o salão, com seus pequenos passos de criança, e eu sou um pai orgulhoso.

Ygritte fala com Arya sobre filhos. Eu sinto uma fisgada de dor ao pensar nela carregando a criança de outro homem.

Eu a tiro para dançar. Ela se molda a mim, pequena em seu vestido de noiva, enquanto eu conduzo para o centro do salão.

"Você está linda" – eu sussurro com delicadeza.

Ela me encara, seus lindos olhos estão molhados. Eu não quero pensar que ela está emocionada por estar se casando. Arya sorri e crava suas mãos nas minhas costas. É tudo estranho e surreal, mesmo depois de todos esses anos. Ela está aqui, eu estou aqui. Mas pertencemos a outras pessoas. Pelo menos no papel.

"Não me odeie, Jon" – ela me pede e eu encaixo meu rosto em seu pescoço delicado. Eu respiro o perfume de sua pele e eu queria ter uma memória olfativa para nunca esquecer o cheiro dela.

"Eu não odeio, eu nunca poderia odiá-la. Eu quero que seja feliz, Arya" – e eu minto sobre a felicidade dela ser a minha felicidade. Porque a felicidade dela é a minha miséria.

"Eu luto todos os dias contra isso. Quero que isso desapareça, esse sentimento agressivo por você, mas não consigo. Nós nunca vamos ser inteiros, Jon" – Arya se move lentamente comigo e eu escuto sua confissão enquanto todos no salão ao nosso redor desaparecem. Somos apenas eu e ela e a nossa confissão mútua de amor. Eu não respondo porque não é preciso. Ela sabe. Ela sempre soube.

A festa chega ao fim e eu não me movo. Ygritte tem nosso filho dormindo em seus braços e reclama que precisamos ir para casa, mas eu continuo sentado. Eu quero vê-la indo embora primeiro, partindo para sua lua-de-mel com seu marido e seu futuro sem mim. Eu preciso disso para ter certeza de que é real e que agora ela está comprometida com outra pessoa. Eu preciso disso para ter certeza de que não há volta para nós dois.

Ela me abraça e me diz adeus.

E eu quebro mais uma vez quando ela se vai.

* * *

Arya dá a luz a uma menina.

Eu a visito no hospital e levo flores e presentes.

Eu não a vi durante sua gravidez; eu aceitei uma transferência no meu emprego e me mudei para outro Estado depois que ela se casou, e eu não fiz qualquer esforço para encontrá-la depois disso. Isso a magoou, mas eu não me importei. Seria doloroso para nós dois, de qualquer outra forma.

Ela está linda, e ela chora quando me vê entrando no quarto. Gendry não está lá. Eu fico aliviado. Eu a beijo suavemente nos lábios e a parabenizo. Seus olhos são uma mistura de cansaço e alegria e ela afaga suavemente minha mão.

Arya é uma mãe agora. Ela apresenta aquela serenidade natural das mães e eu me enterneço por ela.

A enfermeira traz o bebê em algum momento. O pequeno embrulho me lembra do meu próprio filho. Arya me mostra sua preciosidade e eu sorrio para a pequena criança. Seus olhos cinzas. Eu não quero que ela tenha os olhos azuis de Gendry.

"Ela é linda."

Arya olha para mim enquanto brinca com sua criança. Ela se prepara para alimentá-la e eu me sinto como um estranho naquele quarto. Eu não pertenço àquele lugar e eu não posso ficar ali naquele momento particular. Eu me levanto para ir embora, mas ela me para.

"Jon" – a voz dela é um alerta e eu me viro e volto para junto dela.

Nós ficamos ali, observando a menininha sugar o leite com toda sua pequena força e é uma das coisas mais bonitas do mundo. Eu me lembro de pensar a mesma coisa quando Ygritte amamentava nosso filho.

A enfermeira volta para buscar a criança e Arya fica atormentada.

"Ela ficará bem" – eu a tranquilizo – "Ela estará de volta em duas horas. Não se preocupe."

Eu a abraço com cuidado; seu corpo ainda é frágil por causa do parto. Gendry vai chegar em alguns minutos e eu não quero estar lá quando isso acontecer.

Arya me dá um de seus muitos sorrisos tristes, porque ela sabe que eu preciso ir embora. "Não se afaste de mim, Jon" – ela me pede.

Eu aceno, incapaz de falar qualquer outra coisa. Nosso adeus nunca é definitivo. Eu ando até a porta e me viro para encará-la uma última vez.

Ela me chama. "Nós vamos chamá-la de Lyanna" – ela me conta, e parece temerosa – "Você ficaria chateado?"

Eu nego.

Ela quer que sua filha tenha o nome da mãe que eu não conheci. "Ela não é sua, Jon, mas é a forma que eu encontrei para que ela tenha algo de você". Arya se emociona ao me dizer isso e eu sinto meus olhos úmidos e meu coração apertado.

"Eu não achei que fosse possível te amar ainda mais, Arya, mas você sempre encontra uma forma de me fazer superar o que sinto" – eu mal percebo quando as palavras saem da minha boca. Os anos passam, mas o sentimento não vai embora. _Nunca_.

Eu a deixo sozinha, e saio do quarto. O corredor do hospital parece estreito e me falta o ar. Eu me encosto na parede do elevador e me odeio porque a amo. Eu me odeio porque eu a beijei aquela primeira vez. Eu me odeio porque não sou forte o suficiente para terminar com isso. Eu me sinto culpado por estar infeliz e me sinto culpado por Ygritte e por nosso filho. Eu desejo poder ser completo e desejo me dar por completo para a minha família. Mas eu estou quebrado e Arya possui o pedaço que me falta.

* * *

O despertador toca exatamente às 4 da manhã. Eu amaldiçoo baixinho e resmungo sobre meu travesseiro. Ygritte ri ao meu lado e me empurra para fora das cobertas.

"Foi ideia sua" – ela me lembra. Eu beijo carinhosamente o rosto da minha esposa e saio da cama, contrariado.

Ainda está escuro do lado de fora e eu preciso ser silencioso para não acordar as crianças. Eu desço as escadas descalço e não preciso de luz para saber o caminho. Eu posso andar por aquela casa com os olhos fechados, e ainda saberei o lugar de cada objeto em cada cômodo.

Eu entro na sala de estar e pego todos os pacotes embrulhados que estavam escondidos. Eu os arrumo embaixo da árvore de natal. Depois eu pego um pedaço de giz e faço o contorno de pegadas saindo da lareira, em direção à arvore. Eu não sou bom com desenhos, mas eu perdi no sorteio. Eu ainda acho que Robb e Bran trapacearam, assim eles não precisariam acordar cedo para montar essa cena. Rickon jura que todos os nomes estavam lá, mas eu acho que ele mentiu. Eu sorrio ao pensar neles, dormindo no andar de cima.

Eu sujo meus pés na lareira para que o contorno das pegadas pareça mais real e anseio pelo momento em que as crianças acordarão. Elas ficarão radiantes quando notarem as pegadas do Papai Noel no chão da sala. Vai ser mágico para elas e eu sou parte disso.

Eu ouço alguém descendo as escadas e eu sei que Arya acordou.

Sempre foi assim.

"Você é péssimo nisso" – ela ri e se aproxima. Ela refaz as marcas de giz e comenta sobre a sujeira do meu pé. Ela tem todas essas habilidades e as pegadas dela ficam perfeitas, muito melhores do que as minhas pegadas tortas.

Nós lavamos nossas mãos e paramos para apreciar nosso trabalho em conjunto.

Nós sorrimos um para o outro. Ela estende a mão para mim e nós vamos até o sofá. Eu me sento primeiro e a puxo para meu colo. Arya encosta sua cabeça em meu peito e é confortável estar assim. É um dos poucos momentos que nos permitimos ter ao longo do ano, agora moramos em Estados diferentes. Não há nada sexual em nosso ato, mas ainda assim, é íntimo. Eu aliso seus braços nus e corro as mãos pela extensão de sua barriga, mas não vou além. Nós paramos com isso há anos.

"Você está feliz?" – ela me pergunta, sua voz cheia de sono.

"Eu sou tão feliz quanto é possível ser" – eu uso as palavras dela.

Ela adormece e eu fico acordado por um tempo, sentindo o peso do corpo dela e o calor que ela emana. Tanto tampo se passou, mas ainda sinto como se tivesse acabado de acontecer. Eu já não choro e sei que ela também se conformou.

Ygritte é boa para mim. Gendry é bom para Arya. Nós não somos bons para ninguém.

Eu adormeço, eventualmente.

A risada de criança me acorda e eu me preocupo que alguém tenha nos visto dormindo juntos, mas Arya é sempre mais esperta. Ela esta parada ao lado da escada com Gendry e sua pequena Lyanna e seu sorriso fácil me diz que ela acordou antes deles descerem. Eu subo para acordar Ygritte e nosso filho e aproveito para trocar de roupa e lavar o rosto.

Nós descemos juntos e alegria inunda a sala quando as crianças começam a aparecer e a gritar, na nossa manhã de natal. Estamos todos reunidos ao redor da árvore e é mesmo um momento lindo de se ver.

Tio Ned está radiante por ter todos os seus filhos e netos juntos e eu sei que ele me considera como um naquele momento. Os presentes são abertos e há mais gritaria infantil com a descoberta de todos os brinquedos.

Nós nos abraçamos e trocamos desejos de feliz natal e ansiamos por mais um ano de saúde e prosperidade e por mais uma oportunidade de estarmos todos juntos no próximo ano. Eu beijo minha esposa a meu filho e desvio o olhar quando Arya se abraça a Gendry. Ainda dói.

Então ela vem na minha direção. Arya guarda seu abraço mais especial para mim. Eu envolvo meus braços ao redor dela e beijo o topo de sua cabeça e seu cabelo e eu preciso ser discreto, embora ninguém ao nosso redor perceba qualquer coisa de diferente. Arya e eu sempre nos abraçamos muito. Ninguém parece nos dar qualquer olhar estranho, exceto Sansa. Ela ainda desconfia, mas eu não me importo.

Ela está feliz. Eu estou feliz.

Nós não falamos muito. Não precisamos de palavras.

A dor ainda está lá quando nossos olhos se encontram. Ela sorri e eu sorrio de volta e nossos pensamentos se unem. Deveria ter sido diferente, mas as coisas são como são. Nossos caminhos nunca serão o mesmo e nós sofremos com isso e nos amamos mais por isso.

Arya volta para sua pequena família e compartilha da felicidade de Lyanna com seus novos presentes. Meu filho meu puxa para a minha realidade e eu entrego o embrulho de Ygritte e abro meus próprios presentes.

O almoço é barulhento e complicado com tantas crianças juntas, mas ninguém quer que acabe. Estaremos de volta no ano seguinte, todos juntos e eu me vejo desejoso de que isso aconteça rápido, apenas para ter mais alguns momentos com ela.

Eu me despeço da minha família e já sinto falta de todos eles, inclusive de tia Cat. Temos que correr para o aeroporto, senão vamos perder nosso avião, como no Natal passado.

Eu coloco as malas no táxi, acomodo meu filho e minha esposa, peço um minuto para o motorista e volto para dentro da casa. Arya está lá, parada, sozinha, esperando por mim, porque ela sabia que eu voltaria, porque ela sabe que eu sempre volto para ela.

Nós nos olhamos pela última vez e trocamos nossas palavras mudas.

_Sinto muito_.

_Não me odeie_.

_Eu te amo_.

Eu estou quebrado e ela está quebrada, mas somos inteiros, de alguma forma.


End file.
